


Legends

by Idrk6677



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Different backgrounds, F/M, Finding out who they are, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Reincarnation, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idrk6677/pseuds/Idrk6677
Summary: Basically a King Arthur Au also kinda an Avalon High Au.  Updated first two chapters. May want to read it again
Relationships: Alex & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Caleb, Flynn & Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters & Carrie Wilson, Flynn & Julie Molina, Julie Molina & Willie & Alex, Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	1. Intros

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one is just the intros!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one is just intros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am reposting the first two chapters. They were edited and more information got added! I hope you enjoy and as always Kudos and comments are always welcome

All of Julie’s life, she knew somehow that she was different. She would often see flashes of a round table, not just an ordinary table. This table was made out of the prettiest wood, had excellent carvings, and with that table came a feeling that she could not describe. It felt almost like she belonged somewhere, with someone. 

She is transferring to King’s High for its music program. Her old school lost its funding for the arts. This was her only chance to play again. Julie knew it was going to happen yet it still felt weird to transfer schools. She had been going to the same school for three years, so of course it was weird transferring schools for her final year. She decided to go for a run before starting at the new school; a run helped clear her mind. Usually when she ran, she would see those flashes of that table. She always felt alive when she received the flashes; they would fill her with energy. 

Luke was the good-looking bad-boy football type that the girls would always drool over. He has been going to King’s High since freshman year, almost three years. He also had a feeling that something was different about him. He wouldn’t get flashes like Julie. Luke would get glimpses of a beautiful castle, with a white exterior that looked almost like his school. When he plays football is when it happens, it fills him with a rush of ‘I can do anything’ mentality. One time when this happened, he broke the record of the fastest time in the 5 mile in his school's history. 

He decided he would go for a run before school, and then run to school. Luke was always a very active person, his parents were always having to stop him from running all around the house. He knew something was missing in his life, he just could never put his finger on it. 

Alex and Carrie were the closest siblings anyone knew. Alex was a year older then Carrie making him a junior and Carrie a sophomore. Alex would always protect Carrie from anything. If they were walking on the sidewalk Alex would walk on the side nearest the road. They were both into theatre and would often burst into song while driving to school. Like Luke, the siblings have been going to King’s high since freshman year. However, unlike Luke they didn’t get glimpses or flashes, they just got a feeling when they touch something. One time, Alex went to a museum and they had a King Arthur exhibit. He got to touch a knight's armor, when he did, a rush of electricity flowed through him. He brushed it off as an electric shock.

They wanted to get coffee at the park before they went to school. Afterwards, they decided to walk and enjoy the crisp fall air. Carrie couldn’t wait to get to school and had Alex speed up. It was Monday, meaning she had cross country practice. While on the other hand Alex was not looking forward to school, he had a chemistry test; he hated chemistry. He however didn’t mind when he had ‘chemistry’ with Willie; a cute senior was in class. If anyone asked Alex why he always smiled when he walked into class he would deny everything and anything. 

King’s High had two major bullies. Caleb and Bobby, they were known to make fun of people and cause chaos whenever they can. The two met in pre-school where they bonded over throwing toys. Even when they were not in school, they would be in the park making fun of little kids who were playing in the grass. What people didn’t know about them was whenever the two would separate a headache would follow. They had no idea why it happened but they decided they would stick together so they wouldn’t get the headaches. 

They always hung in the park before school looking for potential targets to bully. Carrie was an easy target when Alex wasn’t around, but he was almost always around. Bobby would often find a student to kick while Caleb developed a prank or something. They decided to just sit and scan for targets and then head off to school for the third period. Caleb hated math which was his first period and Bobby hated English which was his second period so they would both skip those two and wait till third. 

Reggie, the class clown, the boy who always made everyone else happy even when he wasn’t. His parents were always at each other's throats, it would often wake Reggie up in the middle of the night. They would fight about money, or his grades, anything. Reggie slept at Luke’s house half the time, however no one knew of this. Reggie is Luke’s mistress. They have a secret relationship, Luke has to hold up his “single, straight, bad boy” vibe. They both hated it but it was better than nothing. When Reggie’s parents fight, Luke takes him in. Reggie always had a headache around Luke. He would also get them around Alex and Carrie. No one knew why, making it difficult to figure out. 

Reggie played the bass in his downtime, mostly to drown out the fights. After Luke finished with football practice he would go over to his house making sure to bring headache relief. Before school, they would walk through the park and get coffee, sometimes happening to run into Alex and Carrie. If that did happen the four would walk to school together. If he spent the night at his own place, he would go for a jog through the park. 

Willie is the skater boy of King’s high, there are multiple but most of them are fakers who carry around a skateboard to look cool. Willie however loved to skate, he almost always remembers to wear his helmet but when he doesn’t he decided to walk instead of ride. Everyone knows Willie, everyone likes Willie. All the girls are always jealous of his hair, it's always perfect. Mondays are his favorite, he has Chem with Alex. Though he doesn’t know his name, he calls Alex ‘that cute blonde guy’. Willie doesn’t get a flash or anything, he has nothing besides a feeling of loneliness. 

He decided when he woke up that he would take a ride in the park before school and then in Chem he would talk to Alex. Before he left his house he remembered to grab his helmet and his wallet. He was always on the lookout for good coffee, and he had heard of a good stand in the park. 

Flynn is by far, the best DJ at King’s High. But not many people know it’s actually her DJ-ing. She plays anonymously and posts it on a website called ‘Perfect Harmony’ all aspiring musicians post there. Reggie even has a video of two of him playing the Bass. At school though Flynn is bullied, for being the “quiet” girl. Little do they know the only reason she is quiet is because she gets these awful headaches. They usually come before a vision of something that is about to happen. She gets these visions and with them she can tell the future. Not too far in the future, just a few seconds or minutes. One time at a football game, she got one of Luke getting tackled to the ground. She flinched and then it happened. 

She got one this morning and it was a pretty powerful one. It was of a girl she’d never seen before, and Luke, literally running into each other at the park. It was weird and left her with a bad headache. She thought that she’d take a walk in that very park before school. Flynn wanted to know if she’d be able to see it happen.


	2. the run-in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the 'run in' happens but how will everything play out? (okay I'm sorry, i truly suck at summaries)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two reposted because it got edited and new information was added.

Before Julie left her house, she made sure that she had her lucky sword keychain that her mom gave to her before she died. She always had it on her, it was a reminder of her mom. Julie left the house, starting as a jog and then picking up speed as she went along. She didn’t know the area too well, but she knew how to get to the park. From the park she then knew how to get to the school. She reached the park and it was filled with the most amazing trees Julie has ever seen. She took in the view while running, she passed a coffee stand with a long line. She also saw a fountain of some knight holding a sword. As she ran through she got a pounding in her head, and then she saw one of those flashes. She got distracted due to it, and ran right into someone. 

Luke was alone in the morning, Reggie stayed at his own house and his parents were at work. He made an unhealthy breakfast consisting of leftover cake that his mom made the day before. He made sure he had his phone, wallet, and Reggie’s red flannel that he accidently left there two days ago. He wrapped the flannel around his waist and left the house for the day. He began jogging and soon he was at the park, he looked around for his friends. Before he could spot anyone he got a terrible headache, and then a glimpse of the castle happened. Because of that he picked up speed and lost track of where he was going. He was in too much pain to notice the girl who was running directly in his path and practically slammed her to the ground. 

When Reggie left his house, he made sure to text Luke to not forget the flannel. The flannel was like his safety blanket, he just felt more comfortable in it. He then texted Alex asking if he could meet him at his house to walk to school together, mostly because he didn’t want to be alone. He waited outside Carrie and Alex’s house for about ten minutes before they came out. Carrie was carrying cinnamon waffles that she knew were Reggies favorite. 

“Here you go, I saved some specifically for you,” Carrie said when she handed them to him. 

“Did Alex make them? Because you know how much I love his cooking.” Reggie smiled.

“Yes he did! Just for you, Reg.”

“Aw, how sweet” Reggie replied. 

Alex’s parents didn’t accept him being gay, they would avoid him causing him to have to take care of himself. Meaning he made his own food for all his meals, he had to pay for his school supplies; he had to be a teenage adult. Alex made breakfast every morning for Carrie and himself. 

Alex soon followed and they all began walking toward the park. Reggie soon developed a headache but it was different, as they walked closer to the park it got worse. Alex put his hand on Reggie’s shoulder after noticing that he winced as they entered the park. Alex got that strange feeling when he touched him. They got to the center of the park just in time to see Luke and Julie literally run into each other. 

Caleb wakes up early every weekday to make sure he looks good. Even bullies can care about their appearance. After he got dressed, he went to eat breakfast, after he finished and grabbed an Apple for Bobby. He texted Bobby to see how he was doing. 

Caleb: Almost ready? Where do you want to meet? Park?

Bobby: Yeah, just gotta put shoes on, meet @ park

Bobby finished getting ready like any teenage boy; he just threw on whatever was on his floor. He didn’t eat breakfast because he forgot, but Caleb always brings him something to eat. He left his house heading to the park to meet Caleb. 

Caleb did the same, as he got closer to the park he kept an eye out for Bobby. He finally spotted him but before he could cross the heart of the park he saw two people crash into each other. 

Bobby saw the same thing.

Willie spent most of his morning brushing his hair. His hair always caused him the most trouble, it would get so terribly tangled that he would have to keep conditioner in for like an hour. Once he got his hair under control, he went down stairs and grabbed a Banana. He went to get dressed and then he had to leave. He grabbed his wallet and helmet and left. He skated toward the park heading to the coffee stand in the middle of it. He decided to walk the rest of the way, to take in the scenery. As he bent down to pick up his board he saw Reggie, Carrie, and Alex walking together. As he spotted them his eyes drifted to the left and he saw Luke and a girl ran into each other.

Flynn woke up with a feeling that today is going to be different. She got ready starting with a shower and then getting dressed. She put on her favorite outfit before she got a pounding headache. She forced herself to sit down, with the intensity of the headache she knew that a vision was coming. She saw it and knew she had to go to the park. As she left she yelled bye to her mom and walked out the door. She got to the park and sat down next to the statue and waited. She remembered seeing Reggie in the background of the vision so she kept a lookout for him. She quickly spotted him and now was on a look out for a running Luke, and a mystery girl. She saw Luke running and then the girl. Flynn wished she had popcorn to watch all this happen. Luke and Julie ran into each other and Flynn just sat there and watched.


	3. The meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone kinda meets, and things go down. (again suck at summaries sorry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it and as always comments and kudos are always welcome. Also there is some violence in this chapter, just a heads up

Julie and Luke collided and fell to the ground. With a blasting headache, Julie sat up confused as to why her vision lasted longer and why she saw more than just the table this time. She saw the table first but then the picture moved to showing the castle. It took her breath away, the white stone, the tree’s surrounding it, the beauty of everything took the breath out of her. Luke felt the same way, he saw the table; he saw the carvings that told a story. It took the words out of him, something he could never describe. Luke sat up and looked Julie in her eyes and immediately he felt something unfamiliar, something like he found a missing puzzle piece to his life. 

Reggie, Alex, and Carrie walked over to the two, and they felt something too. Reggie’s headache turned into a dreadful migraine which caused him to pass out. Alex caught him before he hit his head on the concrete. Alex and Carrie’s tingling started to feel similar to vibrations, as soon as Alex touched Reggie. 

While Alex was dealing with Reggie, Carrie went to help Luke and Julie. 

“Hey are you guys okay?” Carrie asked, offering a hand to Julie and a hand to Luke. They both took her hand, and stood up. As they did, Carrie felt a shock in her hands and pulled away.

“Uh yeah, I think but I got a terrible headache.” Julie responded once both feet were on the ground again. 

“Yeah same.” Luke said with confusion sparking from his voice. He looked around and saw Reggie laying in Alex’s lap and he immediately got scared. Suddenly, he didn’t care about his reputation and he hurried over to him and took Reggie into his own lap and played with his hair. Reggie was slowly waking up.

While all of this was happening, Flynn was recovering from a terrible headache from her vision coming true. Willie noticed that she was breathing heavy and went over to her, he didn’t know why but he felt the need to. 

“Hey, are you okay? Do you need water?” Willie asked, pulling out an unopened water bottle from his backpack. Flynn looked at him with a painful smile, 

“Yeah, water would be great, thank you.” she replied, taking the water and drinking it. All of the sudden images were popping into Willie’s head. He didn’t know what they were. There were knights in armor, a lake, and horses. They seemed as if they were memories, except they weren’t his memories. 

Bobby and Caleb saw the chance to make fun of someone and took it. They strolled over to Luke with Reggie in his lap and started giggling. 

“Are you guys dating now?” Bobby asked in a highly mocking voice, trying to keep his laugh hidden. Luke looked up glaring at Bobby. Luke decided it would be best to ignore the taunting and keep his focus on Reggie.  
“Aww they are! How cute, Luke and the nobody” Caleb called after there was no response. 

“Hey, watch your mouth!” Luke scolded, gently handing the groggy Reggie back to Alex. He stood up, and was face to face with the bullies. 

“Or what? You’ll hit me?” Caleb said snarkly, kinda hoping Luke wouldn’t. Caleb of course knew Luke was stronger than him.

“Yeah, I will,” Luke replied, stepping dangerously closer to the bully. 

“Oh you want to defend your boyfriend's honor, how sweet,” as soon as the last word slipped past Caleb’s lips, Luke’s fist met his face.

“Luke!”...


	4. everyone meets?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but people meet and things start to click

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter, and sorry it is mostly speaking.

“Luke!” Reggie yelled as Luke hit Caleb. Caleb fell to the ground due to the force of the punch. Reggie couldn’t stand up due to the pounding headache he still had but Luke went to his side after the punch. Reggie wasn’t alone with the headache, most everyone involved had one. Everyone knew something was off about this meeting. 

Bobby went to Caleb’s side to aid him and help him up. While Bobby helped Caleb, Willie continued to help Flynn, she was able to drink the entire water bottle so that was a good sign.   
“Do you want more water? I always have a couple extra bottles in case of emergencies.” Willie asked as Flynn drank the last sip. 

“No, thank you. I’m good.” Flynn responded with a small smile and Willie just nodded. Carrie was still at Luke and Julie’s side making sure they were okay. 

“Hi, I’m Carrie, are you new?” Carrie asked Julie. 

“Hi, I’m Julie and uh yeah, I guess I am. I start at King’s high today actually.”

“Oh! That's so cool, we all go to King’s high!” Carrie responded and Julie gave a small nod. 

“Hey, I’m Luke and uh sorry for running into you” Luke said shortly after Carrie finished. He got up from Reggie’s side and stuck a hand out to Julie to shake.

“No, it was my fault, I was distracted” Julie responded quickly, shaking Luke’s hand and when they did a shock of energy ran through them. 

“I was too, my head was somewhere else” Luke retorted, Reggie got up off the ground and hugged Luke. Luke hugged back, a bit surprised that Reggie was feeling up to standing up. 

“This is Reggie, he is the school's best bassist.” Luke said to Julie after a few seconds of hugging Reggie. 

“Hi, nice to meet you Julie!” Reggie said with a smile immediately feeling better when he took Julie’s hand to shake. Touching Julie gave him energy and a weird feeling. Sorta like he found where he belonged. 

Alex was still sitting on the ground for an unknown reason, and Willie got up from Flynn’s side to help him up. Willie reached out a hand and held it toward Alex,

“Here, sitting on the ground is terrible for your back” Willie said as Alex took his hand.

“Yeah, thanks” Alex took his hand and stood up, maybe blushing a little but he would never admit that. When he touched Willie, a tingle ran through his body and he kinda liked it. 

As the tingle ran through Alex, a sense of belonging ran through Willie. Flynn got up and walked over to them as her headache was fading. 

“Hey guys, do you feel a bit weird like something is off?” Flynn asked when she reached the two guys.

“Yes” they both said at the same time.


	5. First day late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie starts her first day of school at Kings high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back!!! Sorry for the short chapter and thanks for waiting!

Everyone involved in what happened had no idea what the strange feeling they got was. Willie and Alex were sitting on the bench next to Flynn while Julie, Luke, and Carrie were all standing together making small talk. 

Caleb and Bobby were still sitting on the ground due to Luke’s punch. 

“You guys feel this too right?” Carrie asked, looking at everyone.

“Yeah I think so” Julie responded. 

“Uh yeah however, we are going to be late for school!” Alex interrupted after looking at his watch and seeing that school started in two minutes. At that, everyone scrambled to get their things and run to school. 

“Hey Julie, you can have lunch with us if you want?” Carrie asked, pointing at Alex, Reggie, and Luke. 

“Sure, that’d be great! Lets see if I can make it that long.” 

“Oh what's your schedule?” Flynn asked as they were speed walking toward the school. Julie listed her classes in order of the period:  
Chemistry  
Medieval History  
Lunch  
English  
Gym  
Music  
Math

“Oh Willie, you, and I have the same Chem class!” Alex exclaimed. 

“And Flynn, you and I have the same Music class!” Reggie continued after Alex. 

“Now that I’m thinking about it, I think we all have Medieval History together, including those two” Flynn pointed at Caleb and Bobby; who were following close behind the main group. How they never figured out that all of them shared a class was beyond them.

“Oh and Julie, you and I have gym and English together!” Luke mentioned as they walked through the school doors. At that, Julie felt her face go warm; she may think Luke is a little cute. They all had to report to the front office due to them being late. Since they all came in together in a big group, they all got after-school detention for being ‘deliberately’ late. So most of them were texting their parents to let them know that they were going to be late coming home. 

Most of the group went their separate ways except Willie, Julie, and Alex who went to Chemistry together. As they walked in they handed their late slips to the teacher and the two boys took their seats. 

“Late on your first day? Quite the first impression” the teacher stated and shook her head.

“I am really sorry, I got caught up in something” Julie tried to explain but the teacher stopped her and pointed to Julie’s seat, she went and sat down. Julie was so embarrassed and kept her head down most of the class. When the bell rang everyone got up to leave and Alex went to talk to Julie.

“First class, how was it?” He asked, helping her pack up her things.

“Well I did arrive late, so that has to be a terrible first impression”

“Hey guys, speaking of being late you two will be if you don't hurry to your next class.” Willie interrupted while slightly laughing. 

“I don't know if you forgot, but we all have the same class. So all three of us should rush out of here.” Alex said, helping Julie with all her stuff and basically pushing her out the classroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome! Next chapter will be hopefully the rest of Julie’s school day!


	6. Medieval History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group all has Medieval History together and then something strange happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really fun fic to write and I love incorporating characters lines into fics so let me know if you catch it!

Alex, Julie and Willie headed to Medieval History and just like the period before, the boys went off to their seats while Julie stayed in the front. Julie surveyed the room and saw Flynn sitting in the back but no one else besides Alex and Willie. 

“Hello, you must be Julie. It’s nice to meet you, I’m your Medieval History teacher this year; feel free to call me Mr. Oak or Mr. O” Mr. Oak greeted Julie with a handshake and a point to her desk. 

As Julie sat down she noticed Reggie and Luke walk in together and then followed Carrie. When the bell rang to signal the start of class Caleb and Bobby walked in, they were always late to all their classes. 

“Okay class, pull out your textbooks and turn to page 56.” Mr. Oak started class. As he did, Julie got a weird feeling and she felt like she was going to pass out. She looked around to the people that she met this morning and everyone had a grimace on their face. Suddenly there was a flash and boom! Julie was in one of her flashes, but this time was different. It lasted longer so she looked around and she saw other people; however the people were in armor and she could not recognize who they were. Little did she know, the people she saw were the people she had met this morning. While she was in her flash, everyone else was too. Flynn was bent over on her desk, masking a headache. Reggie and Luke were leaning against the wall; the only thing that kept them sitting upright. Carrie and Alex were simply sitting back in their seats, not nearly as affected as everyone else. Willie was handling it quite well, he just had his eyes closed and had a painful look on his face And finally Caleb and Bobby were simply passed out in the bathroom, they left class a few minutes before and had not expected to return. 

“Why is half my class asleep?” Mr Oak shouted, obviously upset that seven of his students were ‘asleep’ and two just simply ditched class. At that all of them shot up and had a sudden burst of energy. All six of them confused as to what they just saw, and what had just happened. 

None of them had experienced that before, and all of them were feeling absolutely terrible after their energy rush disappeared. Right before the bell rang for the end of class Mr. Oak shouted, 

“Reggie, Alex, Luke, Carrie, Flynn, Willie and Julie please stay after class for a minute.” At that all of them groaned, they just wanted to go to lunch. When the bell rang their peers all crowded out the door while the seven stayed in their seats. 

‘Well this is stupid’ Julie thought she heared Luke say.

“Yeah it is” Julie responded, as she did everyone turned to look at her with a confused face. 

“Julie… who are you talking to?” Alex asked.

“What do you mean?” Julie responded. 

“No one said anything” Carrie jumped in and walked over to Julie. 

“I swear I heard someone say ‘well this is stupid’, and I know I am not going crazy”

“We’re all a little crazy” Luke said with a wink, confused as to how Julie heard his thoughts. 

When Mr. Oak walked back into the classroom with Bobby and Caleb, he gestured to everyone to sit down. 

“Now, the only reason you nine are here during lunch is because well you seven” he says pointing to Luke, Julie, Reggie, Carrie, Flynn, Alex, and Willie, “were asleep in my class, and like normal you two ditched it.” Mr. Oak shouted. He had no way of knowing that the seven kids that were in his class were not asleep but just in another state of mind. 

“Detention all of you!” Mr. Oak shouted, going to his computer to log the detention date but before he could he saw that all nine of them already had detention. 

“All of you already have after-school detention? Well then you'll have to come to Saturday detention!” Mr. Oak stated and walked back to the middle of the classroom. 

“Great!” Bobby and Caleb said simultaneously.

“You all are dismissed, see you guys on Saturday” Mr. Oak walked out of the classroom and left the nine there. 

“Shall we head to lunch?” Reggie quipped and wiggled his eyebrows, obviously trying to turn everyone's mood back to somewhat happy.


	7. starting a band

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie and Carrie find out some things. Flynn is worried. They all start a band.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll like it!

The group (excluding Bobby and Caleb) headed for lunch, only Carrie, Alex, Reggie, and Luke have had lunch together in the past. So now Julie, Willie, and Flynn will join them. Carrie was headed for the usual spot where her group ate lunch but was suddenly interrupted by her passing out. 

Luckily for Carrie, Luke was walking directly behind her so he caught her before she hit the ground. Flynn hit Willie’s arm and asked for water knowing from this morning that he always carries a lot of water. Willie kneeled down to open his backpack and pulled out a bottle of water. He handed it to Luke who still had Carrie in his lap. 

While watching this all go down, Flynn was developing a way too familiar headache. She knew this headache anywhere, she was about to get a vision. She sat down next to where Luke had Carrie, and she put her head against the wall to rest. Before she was ready the vision came, and she just like Carrie passed out. 

By now the group was overwhelmed with two people passing out and not knowing what to do. What Flynn saw was beyond anything she had ever seen. Usually she only saw a few minutes or hours into the future but this had to be at least a few days. She saw a huge hurricane destroying the school, and she saw a huge fight between unknown people. Flynn woke up suddenly and gasped for air, she had no idea what her vision meant or when it was meant to happen. 

Carrie woke up a few seconds after Flynn and all she could hear was, 

“Oh thank god!” 

“Is she okay?” 

“That was super scary” 

“What the heck just happened” 

But as Carrie looked around, she didn’t see anyone’s mouth moving. When she was passed out she was dreaming of sorts. She saw a waterfall and someone drinking from it, and then she saw a table that took her breath away. Little did she know then but she saw Avalon; the magical land that hosted King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. Her dream lasted around one minute but she was passed out for a good ten. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Luke asked after giving Carrie a minute to wake up completely. 

“I think? How long was I out?” 

“Maybe about ten-ish minutes” Alex cut in, he was obviously worried about his sister. 

“Sorry guys, I don't know what happened.” Carrie stated when she tried to get up. 

‘Just glad you are okay’ Julie thought and Carrie looked over to her and said, 

“Thank you.” With that Julie turned to look at her and came up with an idea. 

‘Can you hear me? If you can, don't say anything; but think it’ Julie thought. Carrie was beyond confused but she went along with it, 

Carrie thought ‘Yeah, I can hear you? But how?’ 

Julie and Carrie had no idea what was going on but they just went on with it and had a conversation in their heads. Julie realized that earlier when she thought Luke had said something, he actually thought it.

“Okay guys, now that everybody is doing okay we can head to lunch” Reggie said, he was starving. The group headed to the usual spot and sat down, they ate outside and it was a chilly day so people huddled with each other to keep warm. Willie and Alex sat close to each other and enjoyed the warmth the other was giving off. Julie, Reggie, and Luke sat in a small circle. Carrie and Flynn were next to each other and were having small talk. 

At this point in time everybody was doing well, well as well as one can be in their situation. Flynn was worrying a little due to her vision from earlier. She pulled out her phone to check the upcoming weather to try and put a date to her vision. She found nothing on an upcoming hurricane, she didn’t even find a single rainstorm. 

“So Julie, why did you transfer schools?” Reggie asked, he may or may not be snuggled into Luke’s side. 

“The music program at my old school was shut down, so I had to find a new one.” Julie explained she then went on to say, “After my mom died, it was hard getting back into music but I found myself and I’m looking to start a band!” 

“No way! With who?” Luke asked. 

“Well I have no one yet, but I am looking for two background vocalists, a drummer, bass, and guitar”

“Dude! You came to the right place!” Reggie announced, jumping up from his seat on the ground. 

“How so?”

“Well, Luke can sing and he plays guitar, Alex is a drummer, I am a bassist, Carrie and Flynn over there have great voices!” Reggie was so happy for an unknown reason, maybe he wanted to start a band. 

“No way! Really?”

“Yeah!” Everyone Reggie just named, said simultaneously. 

“Would you guys maybe be interested in I don’t know…. Starting a band?” Julie asked, she jumped up with Reggie so she was now standing. 

“I’m totally in!” Reggie announced.   
“If Alex is in, I’m in.” Carrie stated, looking at her older brother. 

“I’m down!” Alex confirmed. 

“I will join as well, I have nothing better to do.” Flynn said, everyone now looked at Luke, waiting for his answer. 

“I have football, but if we can work around that then I can definitely join.” 

“Would you guys need a manager?” Willie asked, he wanted to join as well but his only talent was skateboarding. 

“Yes! Every band needs a manager!” Julie confirmed, she was beyond happy.


	8. Expert Sword Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Julie go through their classes together and they figure out somethings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it with a longer chapter! Hope you enjoyyyyy

Lunch ended and the gang went their separate ways, except Luke and Julie. They had English together, so they walked that way after they dropped Reggie off at his class. 

“So you and Reggie?” Julie asked. 

“Huh? Oh! Yeah, we’re keeping it a secret from the general public but our friends know” Luke explained. 

“How long has it been going on?” 

“Just a few months, I guess. We both liked each other for a while before that but could never tell each other. Alex finally helped us get our heads in the game.” 

“That’s great to hear!” Julie expressed. 

“Yeah, I just wish we could tell people but it would make things worse for the both of us.”

“How do you mean?” Julie asked.

“Well for me, it would probably make the football team hate me. For Reggie it’s a bit more serious. His parents aren’t as accepting as mine are, they would throw him out.” 

“That’s terrible!” Julie exclaimed. 

“Yeah.” 

Luke and Julie arrived at their English class right as the bell rang. 

“Julie Molina, I’m assuming?” The teacher asked when they walked in. Luke went to sit at his seat while Julie stayed in the front talking to the teacher. 

“Yes.” Julie responded. 

“My name is Mrs. Casey, it is nice to meet you!” Mrs. Casey said. 

“Nice to meet you too.” 

“Your seat will be right next to Luke, I’m assuming you guys already know each other?” Mrs. Casey asked once again. 

“Yes we do, thank you” Julie said as she walked to her seat next to her friend. 

Class started and the teacher began to start the lesson. Julie was paying attention to it all but half-way through she started to feel nervous. She didn’t know why because she was alright but then she looked over to Luke and saw that his leg was bouncing. 

She then realized that it wasn’t her that was nervous, it was Luke. For some reason she was feeling his emotions, no doubt the same way she heard his thoughts in Medieval History. 

‘Luke?’ she thought, hoping he could hear her like she heard him. 

It didn’t work, so she tried again. 

‘Luke?’ 

And again.

‘Luke?’

One more time. 

‘Luke?’ and at that he looked over to her. 

‘Can you hear me?’ she asked in her head, Luke nodded. 

‘What’s wrong? You’re nervous, I can feel it.’ 

‘I am so confused’ Luke thought and apparently Julie heard him. 

‘I was too, when it first happened.’ 

‘What is happening?’ 

‘I don’t know but the first time this happened with me was in Medieval History and I heard your thoughts.’ Julie explained. 

‘How is this happening?’ 

‘No idea, but you still haven’t answered my question.’ Julie reminded. 

‘Oh, Reggie has this period with Caleb and he scares him.’ Luke explained. 

‘Oh, I’m sorry.’

‘I mean, I just wish I could do something about it. You know?’ 

‘Yeah, it sucks that you can’t.’

‘Yeah.’ 

“Julie, would you like to answer the question?” Mrs. Casey asked, pulling Julie out of her head.

“Can you repeat the question please?” Julie asked. 

“What is the tone of the poem on the board?” Mrs. Casey repeated. 

“The tone is hopeful” Julie answered. 

“Good job.” Mrs. Casey carried on with the rest of class. 

The bell rang to end class and the two packed up their stuff and exited the classroom. 

“You said we have Gym together, right?” Julie asked once they got out into the hall. 

“Yeah, heading there now, follow me.” Luke said as he walked down the crowded hall.

“It’s nice that you have almost all your classes with someone you already know.” Luke stated. 

“Yeah, I think I only have math alone.” 

“Yeah, most of us aren’t taking math. It’s not a huge requirement here but you are probably taking it because you started the year at your old school taking it.” Luke explained. “However, I think Alex is taking it. If you ever need help.” Luke added. 

“Ah, thank you. I suck at math so it’s good to know that I know someone taking math.” 

“Yeah, okay we are here. This is the boys locker room,” Luke pointed at the door. “And this is the girls, I’ll see you back in the Gym.” Luke finished as he went off into his locker room. 

Julie went into hers and talked to the teacher to get a locker. Once she got settled and changed she went to the gym to start class. When she walked in she immediately found Luke, kind of like she was drawn to him. She noticed that Luke looked up as soon as she entered, maybe he was drawn to her too. 

“Okay class today we will be working on something fun and unique.” The teacher started. “We will be sword fighting today.” He finished. 

The whole class gasped with excitement. It was no secret that King’s High had these types of unique traits about it. 

“Now we won’t use real swords obviously but we will use these bamboo ones.” The teacher got out the bamboo swords and handed them out.

The class broke out into pairs so they all had sparring partners. Luke and Julie paired up with each other and grabbed their swords. There wasn’t much instruction so they just improvised. 

They swung the swords at each other not really knowing what to do. 

“They really should give us more safety instruction or just instruction in general.” Luke said as he swung the sword at Julie. 

“Yeah they should.” She responded as she blocked it. 

After a few minutes of not knowing how to use a sword something kicked in, in Julie’s brain. She started getting some advanced moves. When she started getting better something also turned on in Luke’s brain too. 

They were throwing attacks left and right, they were so good that the rest of the class stopped to look at them. 

‘How are we doing this?’ Luke thought, hoping Julie could hear him. 

‘Dude, I don't know. It just feels like an instinct.’ She responded. 

The sparring got more intense and faster, more impressive to say the least. Julie and Luke both looked like they had done this for a million years. It seemed like they were in their natural habitat; fighting. They both had a huge smile on their face, and they were naturals at this talent. 

“Okay class, the period is about to end so go get changed.” The teacher yelled. “Good job today, you two!” he said to Luke and Julie as they passed. 

“Thank you!” they both yelled at the same time. 

“That was a lot of fun, and quite surprising.” Luke said as they left the gym. 

“It was, and yeah I agree.” Julie responded. 

The two went their separate ways to their locker rooms and got changed. 

‘Julie, can you hear me?’ Luke asked in his head. 

‘Yeah, I got you.’ She responded. 

‘You have music next right?’ 

‘Yeah, why?’ Julie questioned. 

‘You have it with Reggie and Flynn, do you want me to walk you there?’ Luke asked. 

‘That would be nice, thank you’ Julie got finished changing and headed out into the hall to wait for the bell. Luke took another minute to come out of his locker room. 

‘What took you so long?’ Julie asked in her head. 

‘Oh I was texting Reggie letting him know to wait for me outside the classroom so I can see him real quick.’ Luke explained. 

‘Aw, that’s cute!’ 

‘Yeah, whatever’ Luke blushed. 

The bell rang and the two went off to walk to Julie’s music class.


End file.
